johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: An icy reunion
Now the fate of Hyrule is beginning (albeit slowly) to see the light of a tre hero. However, there are other areas in dire need of Link's help. Soon, he'll discover the fate of the Zoras and even meet up with the race's Princess which he's supposedly agreed to marry. But there are more important matters to comprehend. Zora River *1. As you enter the Zora River area, you'll encounter the Octoroks (as you did earlier in the game) but they're much more numerous this time around. If you used a Magic Bean earlier in the game, you'll have a much easier time getting around the river. *2. Play Zelda's Lullaby to temperarily stop the waterfall blocking your way into Zora's Domain. Zora's Domain *3. What you'll immediately realize that Zora's Domain is now completely frozen from Ganondorf's evil power. There's nothing you can do about it. Just head north and to Zora's Fountain. Zora's Fountain * 4. Zora's Fountain which was once the home of Lord Jabu-Jabu is now a semi-forzen lake full of Octoroks. Be careful on the ice as you'll slip if you're running full speed. Defeat any Octoroks that are in your way and pay attention to the ice platforms that dot the fountain. Head west to obtain a heart piece and then head north to an ice covered cavern. * 5. After exploring the Ice Cavern, use Blue Fire to melt the red ice and free King Zora and you'll receive the Zora Tunic that'll allow you to breathe underwater. You can use the tunic by ging back to Zora's Fountain to obtain a heart piece. Zora Shop Ice Cavern This place is somewhat of a mini dungeon. Though not as big or as difficult as a regular dungeon but it does have some puzzles you must solve in order to proceed. *1. Throughout the entire cavern, you'll have to watch for Icicles that fall from the cieling. Be careful (use the black dots on the map to know where a falling icicle is. *2. In this room, you'll encounter the Freezard. This ice-made enemy freezes you with his breath. You'll have to use your sword to defeat it. But you'll have to hit it 3 times in order to defeat it or it'll revive itself. After defeating the Freezards, the icy bars will raise allowing you to proceed, however, if you play the Song of Storms in this room you'll release a fairy that'll restore both your health and magic. *3. In this room, you'll have ot avoid a double bladed trap here, though it only does a little damage (1/4 Heart) but it does contonuous damage. You'll also have to collect 5 silver rupees (worth a blue rupee) in order to raise the bars to the corridor that'll lead to the notheast part of the cavern. *4. In this room, you'll encounter Blue Keese, that'll freeze you if they hit you. It's also where you'll discover Blue Fire (more on that in the Items: Bottle Contents page) make sure you have several empty bottles to carry the Blue Fire in and collect more Blue Fire if you run out. head to the northern part of the room to melt the red ice surrounding the chest containing the map. *5. Once you have several bottles full of Blue Fire and melt the Red Ice that blocks the corridor to the east. In here you'll not only find another Blue Fire cauldron, but a heart piece and a chest containing the compass. Defeat any Keese in the room, and the Gold Skulltula. *6. Head back to the room with the icy blade trap and melt the Red Ice that blocks the corridor to the western room. in the western room, you'll have to push an icy platfor around the room collecting silver rupees to raise the icy bars that block the path to the next room. In the next room, melt the red ice blocking the door to the last room, but before you enter the last room make sure you have at least 1 bottle of Blue Fire, you'll need it when you exit the cavern. *7. In this room, you'll fight a White Wolfo. It's just like their Forest counterparts, Use your shield to defend their attacks and counterattack with their sword. Defeating the White Wolfo will get you the Iron Boots, then, Shiek will appear and teach you the Serenade of Water (which will warp you to Lake Hylia). Exit the cavern by taking the underwater door (make sure you don't have the Iron Boots on for too long, or Link will drown) once you enter the underwater door, head out of the cavern and back to Zora's Domain. Lake Hylia *7. Play the Serenade of Water to quickly transport to Lake Hylia, where you'll notice right away that the Lake is almost dryed up (Ganondorf's evil powers are to blame). Put on the Iron Boots and the Zora Tunic and head to the area marked by the number 7. Once you're underwater, use the Hookshot to dislodge the lock above the gate to the Water Temple. Chapter 7: An icy reunion (Page 2)